The present invention relates to a continuous gas generation system.
Industrial gases are a group of gases that are specifically manufactured for use in a wide range of industries, which include oil and gas, petrochemicals, chemicals, power, mining, steelmaking, metals, environmental protection, medicine, pharmaceuticals, biotechnology, food, water, fertilizers, nuclear power, electronics and aerospace.
The principal gases are nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide, argon, hydrogen, helium and acetylene; although a huge variety of gases and mixtures are available in gas cylinders. The industry producing these gases is known as the Industrial Gases industry and is a part of the wider Chemical Industry (where industrial gases are often seen as “specialty chemicals”). Many applications such as medical applications demand a tight control of cost, volume and quality in the production of the gases.